Spicy
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Hinata x Various] A place for saucy oneshots.
1. SasuHina

**Basically a lemon compilation of various Hinata pairings with Sasuke up first lol I wanted to write a lemon with him only having his one arm~**

 **Warning for lemoooon, of course, and one armed Sasuke being dominant~**

 **xXx**

Sasuke grunted, onyx eyes narrowing into a glare once the blue haired woman occupying his lap tossed his shirt to the side after helping him pull it off.

He didn't ask for help taking it off.

But his girlfriend's instinctive kind nature had her grabbing the hem of the shirt without permission and peeled it off for him after seeing him struggle with his one arm.

Sure, it's harder to do things with just one hand.

But not impossible.

It's not like he's disabled and can't do things for himself. And the last thing he wants is to be treated like a baby by his lover.

She was either ignoring his offended glare or didn't notice it for she was now happily planting soft kisses down the length of his chiseled torso, gaining a grunt out of the raven haired male. Skin jumping at the moist feeling of her tongue dipping into his bellybutton, glare softening at her pleasing ministrations.

"Hina-hnngh," He was cut off by her tongue departing from his bellybutton to boldly engulf his length between plush lips. He didn't even notice when she undid the front of his pants to release his erection. She wasted no time in pleasuring him as she hollowed out her cheeks, bobbing her head up and down his throbbing length vigorously, ripping a strangled groan out of her stoic boyfriend when a hand slipped under to cup his balls, massaging them gently as the other hand curled around whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth.

Fingers curled around the bedsheet at the wet heat surrounding his thick shaft, head unnoticeably tipping back with a look of ecstasy taking over his stoic features. Hips bucked up in attempt to dive further into the unbelievable warmth - only to be thwarted by hands pressing down onto them, restricting their movement as the head of indigo dipped down further, swallowing as much length as she could which was rewarded with a husky groan for her efforts.

Tears pricked the corner of lavender eyes once the mushroom-like tip poked the back of her throat and retreated before she could gag on her boyfriend's member, moving back to shallow bobbing with the occasional tongue sliding along the veins lining the twitching cock.

"Ugh, Hina..." Sasuke breathes through heavy pants, teeth gnashing together once the blue haired woman attempted to slip him deep into her throat again. Onyx orbs rolled to the back of his head at the pleasurable onslaught assaulting his lower half - he wasn't going to last long at the rate she was going. And he was far from finished yet. "Stop...nngh...I'm gonna.."

Fortunately for him, his girlfriend was attentive as always and immediately stopped her actions at his words though she took her sweet time pulling off of him; giving him one last lingering suck on her way up until the tip slipped out of her mouth with an audible 'pop' that had his cock jolting impatiently for more.

It didn't take long for her lithe form to climb over him, hands gently nudging him backwards until he was laying on his back while she kneeled over him and reached under to line up his unsatisfied erection to her dripping entrance. Pearly teeth bit down on a pink lip as shapely hips steadily lowered until his thick cock was sheathed in her addicting heat.

Hands sliding up until they were pressed to his chest, lavender met onyx and a small, mischievous smile tugged along glossy lips as curvy hips swiveled in such a way that had the Uchiha reeling at the shock of pleasure shooting through his member. His arm splayed across his flushed face, obscuring his view as his blue haired girlfriend began to eagerly bounce in his lap, setting a comfortable rhythm that had his heart pounding in his chest, breaths leaving his parted lips in hot bursts everytime she would pause in her bouncing to grind her lush hips sensuously into him.

Unable to handle just laying around anymore - especially after having caught a glimpse of her generous bosom swinging tantalizingly with her movements, Sasuke places his hand on her hip and pulled himself up; more then ready to engulf one of those pink buds in his salivating mouth.

Only to be intercepted by her hands pushing down on his chest, forcing him into laying back down with a frustrated scowl now fixed to his red face.

"J-just relax...I-I...don't w-want you to s-s-strain yourself." Hinata breathed, hips pressing down hard and circling deliciously. He had to keep himself from arching his back and just letting her take the reins in riding him till he explodes.

However, his pride was hurt from the strain comment and wanted nothing more then to prove that he was more then capable of handling himself with only one arm.

Hinata was startled when scarlet filled her vision suddenly, hips stuttering out of her set rhythm as the sharingan stared back at her, tomoes spinning languidly - he wanted to remember the moment he fucks her silly. Her face screwed up in pleasure will be his greatest treasure.

Fingers squeezed her hip roughly, nails beginning to dig in once his hips bucked up powerfully and forcing a startled squeak from the surprised female who wasn't expecting such a response to her attempts to let him relax while she does the work. Before she could realize what was going on, Hinata found teeth latching on the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. She moaned at the pressure applied there, nails digging into his shoulders once his teeth was removed to suck hungrily on the patch of flesh.

The hand that was on her hip traveled until it gripped one of her rounded cheeks, squeezing it hard. Hinata shuddered once hot air hit the shell of her ear, lips tickling the flesh, "I suggest you hold on tight."

"Wha-eep!" Hinata squeaked, arms wrapping around her Uchiha's neck when he abruptly stood up, easily holding her up with his one arm hanging onto her bottom.

"S-Sasuke, what are yo-"

"I'm going to show you that I can fuck you just fine with one arm." He murmured into her ear before pulling back to send her a confident smirk, sharingan spinning as he made sure to memorize the wide eyed gaze of his shy girlfriend.

A gasp was ripped from her throat when he withdrew from her only to surge upwards powerfully, slamming into her with enough force to have her bounce in his arm. Her legs immediately curled around his waist, tightening securely to make sure she doesn't fall incase he happened to lose his grip.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to get adjusted to holding her weight in his arm and swiftly set an appealing pace. The muscles in his arms flexed with each thrust into the female's supple body, hand grasping her bottom with a vice grip strong enough to likely leave a hand print bruise later. He quickly realized that the position was quite draining but determinedly kept on - egged on by the keening whines of his blue haired girlfriend as she clung to him tightly, flustered face pressed into the skin of his neck.

His arm held her in place as his cock continuously surged up into her welcoming heat, her juices coating the thick length thoroughly and making it easier for him to slide deeper as it began to drip down until it was covering the quivering flesh of his thighs. His teeth buried into her shoulder, muffling his groans as his nails dug into her bottom, hips snapping harder and faster into her. His arm ached and his legs were trembling with the effort - but it just felt so mindblowingly good that he couldn't stop plowing into her.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, nearly blowing his load right then and there once her insides began to contract sporadically around his needy cock. Nails dipped harshly into his shoulders as the Hyuuga released a wanton cry, back arching so far back that he had to lean forward and slide his hand up from her bottom to around her waist to make sure she didn't fall out of his hold.

He carefully turned around and dropped the writhing woman heavily onto the bed before continuing to dutifully plow into her straight through her climax, pausing only to lift a leg onto his shoulder and adjusting himself until he was hovering over her to gain a deeper angle that drove the over-sensitized Hyuuga insane with lust. Sasuke panted, reaching his hand around her leg to thumb her swollen bead but quickly got irritated at how hard it was to keep his balance at the same time and instead grabbed her wrist to guide her hand to that bundle of nerves.

"Touch yourself." His husky voice commanded, tongue slipping hungrily over his upper lip when she immediately obeyed, fingers swirling over her clit. She writhed restlessly at the amplified pleasure shooting through her core with the added stimulation that had her wailing lewdly.

Curling his hand into the sheets besides Hinata's head, Sasuke proceeded to pound into his moaning girlfriend's heat unmercifully. The bed protested loudly in response to his hard thrusts, the sound of skin slapping skin filling his ears along with their continuous cries of pleasure.

"Ugh...fuck.." He grunted out, arm bending down until he was leaning on his elbow, Hinata's flexible leg pressing to her chest with his weight on the back of it. Sweat glided down warm flesh as his thrusts picked up to an almost animalistic pace, leaving the blue haired woman trembling in his onslaught, fingers helping work her over until her mind was sent reeling at the toe curling pleasure sent shooting through her body once again. Sasuke couldn't hold in the strangled moan at the tight grip her walls had on his throbbing member, balls tightening and signaling his coming release. "Fuck!"

His burning face pressed into the skin of her neck as he drove in as deep as he could, filling her with his seed. He continued to thrust weakly into her until he was finished, enjoying the way she jerked under him as a result of her climax.

Eventually, once he gathered his breath, Sasuke slipped out of her heat with a grunt and dropped heavily next to his exhausted lover who smiled blissfully at him.

"Y-you certainly proved that you can handle yourself just fine with one arm." He grunted, the corner of his lip tilting up in a smug smirk as pride filled his chest. Though, he will admit, it was quite frustrating to not have another hand to touch her with at the same time.

His eyes darkened slightly as an idea came over him while Hinata grew concerned at the lustful onyx eyes staring her down.

"Next time, I'll summon a clone." That way he'll have an extra hand helping him hold her while he touches her.

"E-eh?!"


	2. NejiHina

**This is a gift for my good friend, the lovely and beautiful WhiteGems! Who's been suffering through my endless amounts of texts and demanded to get a NejiHina high school AU! And thank you to MikanYuzu who was kind enough to edit this for me!**

 **Warning for incest (NejiHina) and onesided SasuHina~**

 **Btw, please vote on the poll on my profile!**

 **xXx**

Neji sneered as he finally found who he was looking for in the library.

While he was happy to have found the person he was seeking - he was not so pleased to see a certain parasitic Uchiha right next to her. Leaning much closer than was considered necessary.

The stupid raven may have been able to fool his precious cousin with the pretense of needing a tutor but Neji would not fall for it, for as much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke was clearly much too smart to have any need of a tutor. But sweet Hinata was much too kind as to question why the perfect Uchiha would request for her help.

A grey colored eye twitched in irritation when the Uchiha bastard subtly scooted closer to the oblivious Hyuuga, who continued to speak to the raven, lavender eyes unmoving from their sheets of paper as she attempted to explain each problem as thoroughly as she could. She was unaware of the hand splayed along the back of her chair as onyx orbs stared intently at her face, not paying a lick of attention to what she was saying, considering that he already knew all of it.

Neji was seething once the hand that was laying idle along the back of the chair, lifted to discreetly play with a strand of blue hair. Before he knew it, he was at their table with a very agitated aura flowing off of him in waves.

Hinata noticed him immediately, her smile brightening immensely at the sight of him despite the foul expression plastered along his handsome face, "Neji-"

She was cut off by his hand clamping around her wrist and dragging her out of her seat to stand by his side. Lavender eyes blinked incredulously as the two testosterone fueled males glared silently at each other, wordlessly challenging the other.

Still with no words to spare, Neji dropped his hand from her wrist to tangle his fingers with hers, proceeding to drag her off. She could tell from the irritation flowing off the Hyuuga that there was no arguing with him and turned back to wave at the now frowning Uchiha with an apologetic smile, "S-sorry Sasuke, next time!"

Sasuke sneered at the departing backs, it was always 'next time' because of that long haired bastard, "Tch."

 **xXx**

Hinata squeaked once she was shoved into the dim closet, the door clicked shut behind the older Hyuuga and closed off any source of light, which left the two shrouded in darkness.

A hand reached out in the dark, hoping to find something to hold onto. A larger hand engulfed it and pressed the much smaller one against the wall next to the head of blue. She gasped as his hard body pushed flush against her, which trapped her against the wall and left her no room to move as warm lips captured her own in a hungry kiss.

A palm smoothed up her collarbone and caressed the column of flesh along her throat briefly before it drifted back to fist into the long strands of blue and tugged down in order to tilt her face upwards, and gave him the chance to slant his lips over her quivering ones. A moist appendage stroked her plump lips until they parted, when it did it immediately dove in and ravished her warm cavern, it swirled around her still tongue and coaxed it to dance with his own.

Finally, once the need for air became apparent - Neji pulled back, rested his forehead against Hinata's, and panted heavily against her parted lips. His grey eyes glared into her own wide lavender ones in the dim lighting, his fingers squeezed her hand, "Neji-"

"I thought I told you to stop indulging that stupid Uchiha." He growled, as he pushed closer to her body and allowed her to feel his hardness pressed into the soft flesh of her abdomen. He relished the low gasp that escaped the petite woman at feeling his arousal.

"H-he needed help with his homework..." She defended weakly; she couldn't imagine how difficult it was for someone as prideful as Sasuke to have actually mustered up the courage to ask for help. It didn't feel right to her to reject his need for help from her.

She released a startled sound when instead of answering her, Neji just grabbed her and spun her around before he pushed her back against the wall, and replaced his front to her back. Hinata shivered at the contrasting mixture of the cool wall against her front and the heat of Neji covering her backside.

Hot breath billowed over the shell of her ear as his hands smoothed along her sides, a knee slipped between her thighs and pressed against her core. Hinata nibbled her bottom lip, hands flattened against the smooth marble.

A muscled chest pushed against her back, which kept her front trapped as his leg began to rock back and forth, the top of it slid against her panties and gave her enough pleasurable friction to have her brows pinching together. "You and I both know that the Uchiha doesn't need any help with his work." He nipped the top of her ear teasingly, his erection pressed insistently against her lower back. "Or do you perhaps...like his attention?"

"W-what?! D-don't be silly..." Hinata whimpered, her hips had a mind of its own and began to rock gently against his firm leg to gain more friction. He knew exactly how to get her wet as her panties began to moisten with her juices.

"Perhaps you believe that he can fuck you better than me?" He hissed into her burning ear, he rocked his leg harder against her covered core and won a choked cry from the trapped female. Tears of pleasure pricked the corners of her eyes as she rolled her hips desperately against the top of his leg, the unbearable heat had built rapidly in her lower abdomen and drove her insane with lust, drowning out Neji's words completely, "Maybe you need a reminder of how much pleasure I can give you."

Hinata whined once Neji removed his leg away from her aching core. She faintly heard the sound of his belt clinking along with a zipper being pulled down before his hand slipped beneath her uniform skirt and grasped the top of her panties and yanked it down to let it dangle just above her knees as hot, throbbing flesh replaced his leg between her thighs. His hands pushed her legs closed so that his hard flesh was encased in the softness between her thighs, the top of his shaft rested just below her dripping core.

His eyes rolled closed at the pillowy heat that surrounded his throbbing flesh. He leaned his upper body back, hands traveled up from her legs to squeeze her rounded cheeks, nails dug in with a groan as he began to rock his hips against her and allowed them both to gain the satisfaction of flesh sliding on flesh.

Neji's tongue slipped lustfully along his upper lip as he kneaded the plump flesh in his large hands, squeezing unmercifully as his pelvis slapped against her backside audibly. Wetness from his cock grinding against her lips began to coat his length, and slicked him up thoroughly in preparation for the main course. One hand ascended from her bottom, up to her curved back until it rested against the back of her neck, fingers circled it and kept her face restrained to the cool marble as he picked up the pace, and slid his hard flesh faster against her slippery thighs and heat.

"N-Neji," Came her breathy voice, lavender eyes screwed shut as fingers tried and failed to grasp against the smooth marble. The hold around the back of her neck tightened once she tried to push away from the marble, which kept her pinned as his cock slid wildly along her lower lips. Giving up on trying to push on the marble, Hinata instead slipped her knuckles into her gasping mouth. She attempted to muffle her moans each time the mushroom-like tip of his cock bumped against her swollen pearl, which left her trembling at the constant stimulation that assaulted her senses.

The blue haired Hyuuga jolted when the hand on her bottom lifted and dropped back down abruptly in a hard slap that had her biting down on her knuckles - she was thankful that it was after school and not that many students would be lingering around to walk by and possibly hear them. His palm rubbed the soft flesh briefly before it delivered another smack to it that had her teeth clenching down until she was sure it would be leaving an indention in her skin.

A couple more slaps and Hinata suddenly tensed, her eyes rolled back in blinding pleasure as his tip nudged her sensitive bundle of nerves to the point that she was left quivering in the aftermath, drool leaking out of the corner of her parted lips. Hinata's body slackened once her high wore off and would've dropped to the floor if it hadn't been for Neji's unyielding hold on her neck keeping her up.

He only gave her a second to relax from her climax before she felt his tip begin to nudge at her fluttery opening gently - giving her the only warning that she was going to get before it pushed inside, squeezing through her contracting walls until it was seated as deep as it could get. He grinned at the choked cry that escaped his precious cousin at having him fill her right after he brought her to climax.

Having kept his hold on her neck, he moved forward to mold himself to her back, tongue slipping out to lap at the shell of her ear, "You think the Uchiha can leave you trembling like this?" His teeth latched down onto her ear, his shaft twitched with need inside her tight heat.

"I-I d-don't-aaah," She was unable to finish her sentence once he began to draw his hips back with an agonizing slowness that left her frustrated, her shapely hips shook from side to side and pushed back in an attempt to get him sheathed back inside. Her effort was thwarted by a hand that grasped her hip and just like her upper half - pinned her lower half to the wall, which left her to writhe helplessly as he continued to draw away from her clenching heat until just the tip lingered in her. "N-Neji please.."

He fulfilled her plea with a sharp snap of his hips and filled her once more to the brim with his girth. Hinata winced as her breasts were forced up harshly against the cold marble due to Neji's insistence at keeping her melded completely against the wall. The simultaneous sensation of his fingers consistently squeezing and loosening around her neck, along with each thrust of his hips into her supple body, left her dizzy with pleasure.

Her juices steadily leaked down her quivering thighs with each slide into her milky walls, wetness thoroughly coated the hard flesh that invaded her and gave him easier access to slide into her addicting hole. A husky groan rumbled from behind her, as each wet slap tickled her ears and couldn't contain her moan once pain bloomed along her shoulder as pearly white teeth dug deeper with each thrust into her sopping entrance. Her fleshy walls tightened and squeezed with each slide and seemingly tried to suck him in every time he pulled away.

It didn't take long as the steady rhythm picked up in the older Hyuuga as he dug his nails into the sensitive area of her hip and left behind moon shaped indentations as he pulsed into her wildly. "Ugh... _Hinata_." He groaned, as his fingers squeezed ever more tightly around her delicate neck and the hand on her hip dipped south until it found her swollen pearl. Neji pushed down on it, and rubbed it in rough circles, desperate to make the bluenette come before him.

Hinata released a keening whine with the amplified pleasure bestowed upon her writhing body, her nails clawed blindly at the marble wall with each rapid thrust into her ecstasy filled body. His thick length continued to piston violently into her over sensitized core frantically with his coming release.

And soon, with the combined efforts of his pounding cock and circling fingers, Hinata reached nirvana once more with a shrill cry, hips gyrating mindlessly in her pleasure. A guttural moan was ripped from Neji's mouth once her milky walls clamped down around his swollen cock and contracted sporadically along the pistoning appendage as she attempted to milk him thoroughly. However, he swiftly pulled out, and painted the marble wall with his seed.

The tense, pleasure riddled Hyuugas, carefully slipped down to the ground, as they had no more strength in their trembling limbs to stand. Muscled arms wound around her waist and Hinata felt a sleepy smile pull along her lips as she relaxed back against the long haired Hyuuga behind her.

She giggled lightly, rubbing her hand absently along his arm.

"What's so funny?" Neji murmured with a smirk, thumbs circling the flesh of her hips.

"Y-you should really do something about your jealousy." She whispered tiredly, an amused smile pulling along her lips once Neji made an offended snort.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of that Uchiha?" He grumbled and Hinata was about to respond with another amused smile when the door to the closet was abruptly pulled open and the pair was greeted with the sight of the person they were just talking about.

Hinata flushed deeply and Neji glared once they noticed the very obvious tent in the Uchiha's pants as he stared at them with a serious expression and stated a demand, "I want to join next time."


	3. SasuHina 2

**While talking to WhiteGems and MikanYuzu, I realized I wanted to write a lemon with curse seal form Sasuke lol oh and those wanting a continuation of last chapter - don't worry, NejiHinaSasu will come in the future!**

 **Warning for slight dubcon, curse seal form!Sasuke, Demon!Sasuke, voyeouristic/stalker!Sasuke, rough sex, incest(NejiHina), implied MadaHina, Hinata with a sex drive, brief somnophilia and Sasuke's mouth**

 **xXx**

Most humans don't have the ability to see ghosts or demons. But Sasuke was almost certain that this cute little human he's been stalking can see them though she's learned to pretend like she can't from the way she casually ignores any ghosts that visit her place in the hopes of finding any humans that can see them.

She's seemed to have mastered the art of pretending that there isn't a supernatural presence around her and continues living like normal until they give up and leave. He can only tell that she really did see them because of the fact that once they leave, she'll look around as if to check if they really did go and release a sigh of relief.

He was very good at masking his presence in the beginning. But the more he watched her everyday, the more interested he grew and would let his presence become more and more obvious in time. And he knows she's seen him, those unique lavender eyes would land on him sitting in a tree outside her window, catching his red eyes before calmly sliding her gaze away, acting as if she was only taking a look outside her window.

His tongue slipped over his purple tinted lips, she was such a fascinating creature. So innocent during the day to her friends and family - but he knows better, he knows how much of a minx she is at night where she releases all her pent up sexuality and sin behind closed doors. That angelic personality is all a facade with her baggy clothes and soft smiles that she sends the children that she teaches, even though the night before her smile was lustful as she panted for more. The blushing and acting bashful around her female friends when they discuss their sexual acts on themselves, she would lie and act like she's never done such actions - as if she hasn't gone knuckle deep inside herself multiple nights when her partner doesn't visit her to help satisfy her urges.

Even now, she's smiling sweetly and decorating some cupcakes that she's baked for her blond haired friend. The same friend that would cause her to subtly clench her thighs together whenever he was anywhere in her vicinity. Poor girl must get frustratingly wet everytime he's around and yet is too shy to do anything about her little problem, especially when he's so oblivious and crushing on the pink haired girl. Sasuke smirked, the dumbass will never notice what a meal he's missing out on every night.

The sun has gone down and it was now night once again, the demon took his usual spot on the tree as his scarlet colored eyes stared intently into her window. A knocking sounded and he spotted her eagerly shoot up from her spot on the couch to hurriedly open the door, her arms coming up to encircle the neck of the tall male on the other side. A male with eyes the similar shade of color as her own, smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist, head lowering to accommodate her shorter stature when she stood up on her tip toes in an attempt to reach his lips.

The two eventually made their way back to the couch, relaxing back and watching whatever movie the female had left on. Sasuke continued watching, silently counting the minutes in his head and sure enough within ten minutes, he could see the sexually starved minx shyly run her hand over the male's crotch as she leaned against him. Pink lips pressing soft kisses to his neck as a shapely leg lifted up to rest on his lap.

It didn't take long for him to catch her straddling the male's lap, glistening lips parted with heavy pants and moans as she bounced hungrily on her partner's cock. Arms wrapped tight around his neck, pressing his face to her bouncing breasts and allowing him to catch a pink nipple in his mouth that won him another encouraging moan from the pleasure filled female.

Sasuke was watching the scene so intently that he was surprised when those eyelids lifted and revealed lavender orbs staring right back at him, face flushed and hungry for release. Pearly white teeth bit down on her kiss bruised lips, blue strands swinging up and down messily with the wild pace that she was now setting, the male's face buried into her neck as she clung to him desperately.

Those glassy eyes were filled with ecstasy as they watched him, almost as if she was taunting him with the fact that he wasn't feeling the same pleasure as her. His fists clenched, hardness straining in his pants once those enchanting eyes were shut away from him as she lowered her head to bury her burning face into the long brown locks below her, stilling completely as her body shuddered at the white hot heat shooting through it.

Eventually, the female lifted herself up and the glistening liquid coating the insides of her thighs became clearly visible to the lust filled demon. Fingers prodded at her clenching hole, pushing in and briefly thrusting in and out until milky liquid dribbled out, covering the middle and ring finger of the male. Those same fingers were lifted to her pouty lips and she accepted it without hesitation, licking and sucking it clean from their mixed juices.

The demon clenched the wood of the tree at the arousing sight to the point that it began to splinter under his touch. He's getting more and more sick of just watching, pretty soon he's not even going to bother holding back.

She'll be his first human to taste and he couldn't wait till he finally does.

Soon, the two was dressed and the female was giving a departing kiss to the male before closing the door and going straight to bed, exhausted after the night's satisfying activities.

The next morning, the woman was back to her sweet personality. And she's gotten a new visitor - a young, energetic girl with eyes a similar shade to her own, she came bouncing in, hugging the older female affectionately before collapsing onto the couch.

The same couch where her older sister rode their male relative to completion. In fact, the pair must have copulated in a lot of spots in her house in all the nights that man visited.

Sasuke snickered and yet none of her friends know of any of her immoral activities, completely unaware of how their adorable friend is really like. Especially not the little sister that clung to her, eyes shining with endless admiration for her loving sibling.

The demon eyed the younger one, wondering if maybe she might be the one that Madara was talking about - after all, he was the reason he even took an interest in the human in the first place. Kept telling him about about how a lavender eyed female had the best pussy he's ever felt.

He, however, never mentioned her name so he wasn't sure if this Hinata woman was the one or perhaps the younger sister. Then again, he thought as his red eyes roved over the excitable human, she's not as filled out as the older one and would have been much too young at the time the older demon fucked one of them. Madara is an asshole, but he doesn't believe the incubus was interested in females that look like a child still.

Purple tinted lips cocked up into a smirk when the blue haired female gently coaxed the younger one into sitting up before settling behind her and beginning to braid her long brown locks as the young human eagerly talked about her day to her beloved sibling who would give consistent soft replies. Such mundane activities she partakes in during the day - it's no wonder she so happily partakes in her carnal desires at night. Her daily life lacks so much excitement with her sweet girl personality.

He could bring her excitement. If only she would actually acknowledge him for once instead of pretending that he isn't watching her everyday.

If not, then he's going to make his move anyways. His patience is waning just watching.

Night fell once more and the blue haired female was alone this time. Seems it's one of the days her visitor will be missing, seeing how late it is already.

She was standing in her bedroom now, head seemingly tilted in his direction but he couldn't be sure if those lavender eyes were looking at him with the blue strands blocking his view. With her back to him, the human began to gradually shed off her clothing until she was left in her underwear.

Still not facing him, she peeled off her bra and carelessly tossed it onto the ground, red eyes followed the lacy material until it landed on the floor. A fang pierced his colored lip as milky skin was exposed in the clearly open bedroom window.

The woman had to be taunting him, there was no way she couldn't see his glowing red eyes in the dark of the night. Especially not when she completely bent over to slide off her last piece of clothing, exposing every temptingly pink inch to the voyeuristic demon.

His cock was immediately stirred to life at the sight, throbbing almost painfully in his pants once she settled down on her bed and spread her legs, graceful fingers sliding between her thighs. Giving him a wonderful front row view of two slender fingers slowly penetrating her already glistening entrance, white teeth biting down onto her bottom lip at the delectable stimulation her fingers were providing, occasionally slipping out to swirl around her swollen pearl.

Her free hand took residence on one of her bountiful breasts. Squeezing and kneading the mound before moving on to pinching and rolling the nub between her fingers, the woman arched her back at the growing pleasure, falling back onto her waiting pillow. Laying on her back, she was now able to gain the leverage she needed to lift her hips off the mattress, fingers working inside her desperately as she gyrated her hips to the movement in her rush to find the release she seeks.

The demon watched the erotic scene intently, eyes unmoving from those slender fingers plunging deep inside the flustered woman. He palmed the bulge in his pants insistently as heavy breathes left his parted lips, however, he held himself back.

He will find his release later.

In her.

Soon, the woman stiffened with a cry, shiny body jerking and twitching continuously with her orgasm until finally, she collapsed onto her back tiredly. Fingers slick with her juices resting beside her weary head.

Heat rushed through the demon's body when those cloudy lavender colored eyes slid over to where he was residing on the branch outside her window. A small, mischievous smile made its way onto her lips before she turned away to lay on her side, back to him as she pulled the blanket up to cover her curvy figure from sight and fell asleep without even bothering to turn off the lights.

There was no doubt about it now, the alluring woman was tempting him with that shameless show she put up. And he was going to take that bait tonight, no more just sitting back as the observing bystander.

He waited a bit longer until she was settled and breathing steadily, giving him the sign that she has fallen asleep before jumping into her house for the first time since he's started watching her. His fingers twitched as he stood over her, itching to finally touch for once, blood colored eyes roaming over the slumbering female and drinking in her doll like appearance.

Within seconds, he slid off the blanket and his hand began its travel along her smooth flesh, his dark skin contrasting drastically against her own extremely pale one. His fingers soon found pink lips, finding it still nice and slick with her juices as his tongue slipped along his purple lips, unable to handle waiting any longer as he undid his pants to release his painfully throbbing erection.

Panting, the demon left her on her side as he situated himself below her. One hand holding onto her hip, the other grasped his erection and positioned the tip to her moist entrance. Carefully and steadily sliding in, red eyes squeezed shut as Sasuke felt himself fill with unbelievable pleasure at the wet tightness sheathing his cock.

One hand on her hip and the other on her thigh, the demon languidly began to slide back out, eyes mesmerized by the sight of his dark cock sliding out of the pink flesh. Hinata stirred slightly in her sleep, a low gasp escaping her parted lips once the demon slid back in, settling as deep as he could before beginning to set a pace once he's gotten over the feeling of having his hard flesh smothered by the delicious heat.

His body rapidly built up with need and hunger the longer he felt those fleshy walls hug his hardness. The only sounds being heard in the quiet room was his heavy pants and the wet squelch of his length thrusting in and out of the suctioning flesh, his hand squeezed her thigh, pleased to find more of her juices beginning to leak out of her with his ministrations.

A soft moan reached his ears and his eyes trailed up until they landed on the female's red face, eyelashes fluttering as she was roused from her sleep. Gasping, lavender eyes shot open, darting to catch his scarlet colored ones staring intensely at her baffled form.

Her fingers clenched the pillow beneath her head, confused by the sudden rush of pleasure assaulting her so soon after being jostled awake by the cock thrusting restlessly in her clenching entrance. Blearily blinking at the figure hovering over her, she took in the long spiky hair, dark brown skin and blood colored irises swimming in the black sclera.

Only one person - or demon, came to mind. The one who introduced her to the carnal pleasures in the first place. She was excited to see that he finally came back to indulge her after only watching this whole time.

Her lips parted, whispering one word:

"Madara."

The demon above her stiffened at the name, thrusts stuttering to a stop which left her groaning in disappointment at the loss of friction.

Glowing eyes narrowed, almost offended that she would mistake him for another. But, there was no doubt about it now - this was the female that Madara was talking about.

He shifted until he was laying on his side behind her, an arm slipping under her neck and wrapping around her until her jaw was trapped in the crook of his elbow, locking her in when she attempted to turn to face him. His other hand moved down to grip her beneath her knee, lifting it up and parting her completely for him, using her flexibility to his advantage, he bent it towards her as far as he could, going back to thrusting inside her with a much rougher pace.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm not Madara. Name's Sasuke," He hissed into her ear, biting down on the lobe briefly. Arm tightening around her jaw when she attempted to look back at him, pulling her head back towards him and forcing her to arch her back, bottom jutting out towards his moving pelvis, slapping harshly against her rounded backside, punctuating each of his words that he whispered into her ear. "And I can fuck you just as good as him." He proved it with a particularly harsh thrust into her quivering hole, ripping a squeak from the trapped female.

"Y-you...were the one..w..watching me.." She managed to get out between heavy pants and moans, hands coming up instinctively to grab onto his unmoving arm encircling her jaw. "I...I thought...Mada...ra..came b-back for me.."

"Nope," He chuckled sadistically in her ear, fingers tightening around her thigh to the point that he was sure bruises will be left behind. "But he was the one that told me about you.."

"H-huh?" She got out before being cut off by a moan when his pace began to get faster.

"Said you were a virgin when he fucked you...bet your sex addiction came from him, didn't it?" She didn't say anything in reply but the tightening of her fingers over his arms let him know his answer as he chuckled and pulsed hard into her.

"Tell me," He groaned, arm locking her head in place flexing at the pleasure shooting through his body. Her luscious body is something that he can easily find himself addicted too. "Does it turn you on to go after the most forbidden person you can find? That man with the same eyes as you who has probably fucked you in every possible place in this house."

"T-that's - ah!" His cock pounding in her was clouding her mind and making it impossible to answer. She could not fathom how he could talk so clearly while her every nerve was set on fire with each hard slam into her slippery hole.

"You act so innocent during the day and yet so naughty at night," He growled out, hips slapping noisily against her bottom, the scent of musk reached his nostrils and he found himself taking it in with a pleased groan, "Such a horny human."

"A-ah...p-please.." She whimpered out, toes curling at the swiftly building heat in her lower abdomen, begging to be satisfied as her hips swiveled in attempt to get more, get more of that thick cock scrapping against her insides; reminding her so much of the incubus that brought her such ecstasy before.

"Hn...please, what?" He grunted out with a smirk, the heat concentrated within his abdomen motivating him to drive into her faster. He could feel his thighs begin to get coated in the liquid building between their connected genitals and it only served to turn him on more.

"H..harder." She whimpered and the demon found himself shuddering at the unexpected request. He definitely could get addicted to this delectable human, he thought as he began to drill harder into her causing the bed springs to protest at the frantic movement, head of the bed thumping rhythmically against the wall.

"I'll make sure that all your pussy will remember is my dick," He chuckled, vice grip on her unyielding as his cock pistons inside her wildly. So close to release, his eyes squeezed shut from the blinding pleasure. "Nnngh...I'm going to thoroughly enjoy your pussy all night."

A few more hard thrusts into her and Sasuke felt nails digging into the flesh of his arm, the human's petite body trembling at the wave of pleasure consuming her. The milky walls fluttered around his invading member, contracting and tightening to the point that he groaned as he shoved himself to the hilt, balls tightening as his release shot deep inside the lust addled human.

Hinata trembled, insides spasming over the length resting inside her sensitive heat. She gradually relaxed from her high, releasing her hold on his arm where her nails dug deep into his skin.

She was about to turn around so she could finally get a closer look at this demon that looked so similar to Madara - but he refused her as he pushed her until she was laying flat on her stomach and he straddled the back of her thighs. Exhausted lavender eyes widened, when she felt the appendage inside her harden once more, a hand encircled the back of her neck and kept her face buried into her pillow as a mouth tickled her ear, "I'm not done with you yet."

Inwardly, the human felt her guts twist with excitement. This was what she was craving, been craving since the incubus took her greedily years ago. This demon's stamina that could recover within seconds and she loved it.

His hand rested heavily on the back of her neck, the other fisting the pillow beside her head as his hips resumed its movement. He grunted and panted, grinding hard into her backside as his throbbing cock buried over and over into her needy hole, filling her up thoroughly.

Hinata released a muffled whine into the material of her pillow, hips lifting up in attempt to meet each downward plunge of his hips. Sasuke groaned at her efforts, rewarding her by pounding into her harder and faster, causing the bed to shake at his powerful thrusts.

Hinata could feel tears pricking at her glassy eyes, she was so sensitive that every slide inside her was amplified, leaving her shaking in the mix of pain and pleasure. She's missed being made a complete mess of and this demon was providing it.

He growled, the sound of his pelvis slapping hard against her shapely backside filling the room as he picked up the pace to an animalistic one, leaving the human to roll her eyes up in ecstasy, hips swiveling beneath him desperately. She was so close and he was reaching so deep in her that she couldn't see straight, only muffled moans escaping her at his brutal thrusts into her supple body.

"Fuck..I'm.." He hissed out, unable to finish his sentence with the moan that interrupted him as he gave a few more frantic thrusts before melding his pelvis to her bottom as he climaxed for the second time that night.

He slumped along her back once he was brought back to earth, feeling the tremors in the female's body as she attempted to calm down from her high, insides clenching even when he pulled out and rested his semi soft length against her bottom. She was certain that he'll be hard again within a few seconds.

So, with a shy smile, she glanced over her shoulder at him, "C-can I be on top this time?"

Scarlet colored eyes blinked at the human incredulously. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

A smirk curled along his lips - he definitely can get addicted to her.

 **xXx**

 **Since WhiteGems have been bugging me for it - MadaHina will be up next lol**


	4. MadaHina

**Here's the MadaHina! Since WhiteGems has been bugging the hell out of me for one~ thanks goes to her and MikanYuzu for pushing me to finish this lol**

 **Warning for Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, slight SasuHina, Madara picking on Sasuke, masturbation, rough sex and language.**

 **xXx**

"Sasuke," Madara growled, index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation at the sight of his aggravating nephew obnoxiously strolling his ass into his office without warning. "What did I tell you about knocking?"

"Hn." Was the very unhelpful answer that Madara was provided as the younger Uchiha strode unapologetically to his desk with an infuriatingly confident stride.

The papers that he was originally writing on before Sasuke strode in was soon lost in the stack of papers that the disrespectful Uchiha tossed onto his desk without a care in the world. Madara narrowed his eyes at the mess of papers, dark orbs that could scare a normal man with just a look shot up to his younger relative with a seething glare.

However, Sasuke was no normal man as he just sent the glare right back and crossed his arms across his chest with a scowl. Madara may be in a much higher position than him but Sasuke refuses to let that old bastard scare him with just a look.

"These are the papers that Hinata was supposed to bring me," The older man frowned, gathering the papers up into his hands and tapping the bottom of them against his desk until they were straightened out. "Are you bothering my secretary again?"

"I just decided to help her out." Sasuke shrugged, staring back uncaringly into his uncle's eyes. "Must be horrible having to wait on you hand and foot all the time." He quipped unnecessarily.

A perfectly trimmed eyebrow twitched at the insult but Madara refrained from snapping back at his rude nephew. Instead he decided to comment on Sasuke's interactions with his secretary, "This is the fifth time this week that you've decided to 'help out' my secretary. If I didn't know any better - I'd say you've got a foolish little crush on her."

The only signs that he hit the mark in his words was the way that his nephew's onyx colored eyes swiftly darted away from his to stare off to the side silently, a noncommittal grunt leaving his lips. Madara narrowed his eyes, the corner of his lips cocking up in a knowing smirk.

"I also know that you're trying to snatch her away to have as your own secretary. What's the matter? Having a fangirl as a secretary too much for you?" He teased, growing amused when the raven's eyes snapped back to him with a dark glare, snarl curling along his mouth.

Madara could see the question lingering in those dark eyes that his nephew refused to voice out loud, "Hinata didn't want to tell me but I managed to...coax it out of her that you made an offer to take her as your secretary. But I can assure you," The older Uchiha's eyes took on a glint that the younger didn't like, deep voice taking on a suggestive tone, "I take _very_ good care of her."

"She won't be leaving my side anytime soon." He added in with a chuckle once the aura surrounding his nephew began to grow increasingly hostile at his words. He'd like to see Sasuke properly lash out at him - it would be entertaining.

"Tch." The young Uchiha scoffed, turning away with a huff, "I'm leaving."

"Sasuke," Madara spoke up once more when his grouchy nephew pulled open his office door, dark eyes burned into the tense back before it. "Knock next time...otherwise you might see something you don't wish to see."

The only answer he got was the slam of his door being yanked shut.

The CEO shook his head at his angry relative's disrespectful behavior, he was certain that the boy would be back again with whatever other bullshit he has in order to see his secretary. Quickly, he read and signed the papers that was so rudely tossed on his desk earlier before reaching over and pressing his intercom.

"Yes, sir?" Came the soft voice through the device. His hand pressed beneath his chin, neglecting to answer as a thought suddenly came to him. He could put his brat of a nephew in his place and get himself some much needed stress relief at the same time.

"...Sir?" Came the voice once more when he still had yet to answer.

A devilish smirk curled along his lips as he finally decided to respond, "Come to my office." He was satisfied when she immediately responded with an affirmative yes.

It didn't take long for a gentle knock to rap against his door before it was carefully pushed open to allow a petite blue haired woman to shuffle in. It quietly clicked shut behind her before she made her way to the front of his desk, hands folded demurely in front of her, posture straight and professional as she sent him a warm smile, "You needed me, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Please, Hinata," He lifted a hand and made a beckoning motion until she moved around his desk to stand in front of him with a tilt of her head, lavender eyes blinking in curiosity. "I told you to call me Madara when it's just us." He purred, hands coming up to circle her wrists and tugging until she was seated comfortably on his leg.

"I'm sorry." She replied softly, shifting slightly on his lap. He merely chuckled in reply with a shake of his head, one hand going over to splay over the stack of papers on his desk.

"I see Sasuke has been bothering you again." He stated, picking up the pile and dropping them carelessly to the floor. The tips of his fingers came up to trace over her jawline, tickling the sensitive flesh and tilting her face up so he could take in the pink of her cheeks and the desire swimming in those lavender orbs. "Did he try to make you an offer again?"

"No," She breathed, sucking in a shaky breath when the pads of his fingers gently caressed her arched neck, "He only offered to bring the papers for me."

"He wishes to steal you from me, you know." His muscled chest rumbled against her arm as he released a low growl, hot breath hitting the shell of her ear and drawing a shiver from the petite female in response, her fingers curling into the material of his pants, "What do you think of him?"

"I...I think...he's sweet," She answered, a pleased hum escaping her glossy lips once his teeth latched around her ear lobe, nibbling lightly. His hand traveled south from her neck to land on the collar of her shirt, beginning to languidly unbutton the clothing, "...In his own way."

"Hmm," Her boss made a contemplative noise in the back of his throat, lips moving on from her ear to rest on her warm cheek. Managing to completely unbutton her shirt, he pushed it open and reached in to yank the cups of her bra down, freeing her generous bosom from its confinement. He cupped a milky globe, squeezing it briefly before deciding to pinch the pink tip, rolling it between his index finger and thumb with a devious smirk when his secretary squirmed in his lap with a small whimper, "Would you prefer to work for him instead?"

However, before she could even attempt to answer, the older male was already moving on, insistent hands pushing her up and positioning her until she was bent forward on his desk. He briefly admired the view of the snug way her pencil skirt clung to her every curve, giving him a very lovely sight of her rounded bottom through the thin material.

But he was ready for the main course and so with his fingers skimming up the backs of her legs, he hurriedly hiked her skirt up until it was bunched up around her waist and rewarding him with the view of her creamy bottom clad in the lacy black panties he bought for her. Tongue slipping along his upper lip, Madara was more than ready to devour this dessert presented before him.

Hooking his finger beneath the lace clinging so perfectly to her, the hungry Uchiha pushed it aside. He didn't hesitate for even a second before burying his face between her cheeks, hands cupping and squeezing the globes of flesh, parting them so that he could bury his eager tongue deep into her moistening hole. Hinata squeaked, nails digging into the wooden desk as her boss lapped at her sensitive folds enthusiastically, rough hands kneading and fondling the soft flesh of her bottom.

"Mm, however, I bet that brat can't eat you out like I can." He purred seductively, lips tickling her folds, causing Hinata to press back in attempt to get his mouth back at where she wanted him. Madara chuckled at her impatience, moving down to swirl his tongue around his secretary's swollen pearl, giving it a quick suck before dragging his tongue back up her wet folds until he reached her twitching hole to dip his tongue in, enjoying the way her fleshy walls responded immediately by clenching around the invading muscle.

The Uchiha pulled away, ignoring the disappointed whine with a smug smirk. He was straining in his pants and couldn't wait to bury himself deep inside his adorable secretary. Standing up behind her, he undid the front of his pants until his cock was able to pop out and rest against her smooth bottom.

"So," He casually started, reaching down to grip his erection and guide the tip to her dripping entrance. The hard flesh steadily slid into the moist hole as the owner continued with what he was saying not allowing his words to slip up despite the delicious pressure wrapped around his hardness, "Would you prefer to work for my brat of a nephew instead?"

"N-no...neve-ah!" She squealed, caught off guard when he suddenly slammed as deep inside of her as he could get. Walls tightening around the foreign appendage resting inside.

"Hm?" He teased with a hum, drawing back slowly only to slam forward again, the female dropped her forehead to rest against the desk, nails scrapping the wood when he repeated the slow withdrawal and quick plunge into her depths once more. "I didn't quite hear you."

"I-I prefer...you..aaahn.." She managed to sigh out, voice muffled against the desk but fortunately for her, Madara had good hearing as he decided to finally set a pace instead of teasing his poor secretary, satisfied with her answer. Gripping her hips with a firm grasp, the man began to pound into the female earnestly, causing the desk to shake at his force, some of his pens and various papers tumbling onto the ground messily at the tremors overtaking the desk with each of the Uchiha's powerful thrusts.

Hinata mewled in pleasure, eyes rolling shut in bliss at the waves of ecstasy flowing over her trembling form with each plunge into her alluring body. Her breasts pressed and rubbed against the cool wood each time her body was jerked to and fro, adding extra stimulation to her lust filled body, hips rolling back to gain more of that wonderful friction her boss was providing.

His fingers pressed hard into the soft skin of her hips to the point that she was sure to get bruises once more. Unable to handle the building heat - she was so close already - Hinata let one hand slide down from the smooth wood to rest between her parted legs, easily finding her swollen pearl and rubbing desperate circles that had her sobbing against the cool desk as the hard cock slipped in and out of her needy hole, juices building and dripping down her thighs and his balls to trickle down on the grey carpet of the floor.

"Ooh...I-I'm so...I'm gonna..." She whimpered out and Madara grinned at the quivering female. Seems she was going to climax already and he was nowhere near finished, his grin sharpened at his thoughts - a little overstimulation on his cute little secretary should prove to be very entertaining.

Despite the pleasing little moans and pants escaping the Hyuuga, Madara was still able to catch the sound of his door being pushed open and only felt his excitement build at the sound - only one person just enters his office like that and it was the exact person he was hoping to burst in again.

"Hey, where's Hina-" Sasuke's words cut off once his dark eyes caught sight of the fornicating couple on his uncle's desk. He didn't even take notice of his hold dropping on the door, allowing it to click shut behind him as his wide eyes were unable to part from the sight of the innocent woman that he's been trying to steal away wriggling desperately beneath the long haired man behind her, keening whines reverberating off the shaking desk, "-ta.."

If he wasn't so shocked, Sasuke would have been pissed at the excited grin marring his uncle's infuriatingly smug face as he spotted his frozen nephew, "Ah, Sasuke. You have perfect timing," He chuckled, one hand leaving a shapely hip to tangle his fingers into the long blue strands and yanking roughly on it till the ravished woman's face was exposed to the younger male who immediately became entranced by the female's enraptured face, too filled with euphoria to really take in his presence, "You came in right as she's about to cum."

Her glossy lips hung open with heavy pants and whines, lavender eyes glassy and watery with lust, cheeks dark with heat from the ministrations going on behind her. And despite himself, Sasuke found himself quickly growing hard in his pants at the sight and sounds of the sole female to catch his interest. He unwittingly sucked in a breath once Hinata tensed, a drawn out moan escaping her open mouth, tongue dangling out slightly as she reached nirvana from her boss relentlessly thrusting into her contracting hole, lavender eyes rolled shut at the powerful heat washing over her and he was witness to it all with Madara keeping a firm hold on her hair to keep her lust addled face in view.

Gently, the older Uchiha loosened his hold on the long strands until his twitching secretary went back to resting her forehead against his cool desk. He bent down until his mouth pressed against her burning ear, "I'm still hard."

She gasped at his words, inner walls twitching around the thick appendage still lodged deep inside of her. Without warning, Hinata felt his hands grip her under her knees and easily lift her petite body up, carrying her without having his cock part from her glistening folds.

She drowsily looked back at him, caressing the strong line of his jaw as he carried her to wherever he wanted to bring her. When she was put back down, Hinata found her cheek pressing against a hard chest, skin rubbing against the soft texture of a suit.

Her boss's hands returned to their place against her hips, his cock shifting inside her and drawing out a gasp. Her fingers grasped onto the suit in front of her, fisting it once Madara's length regained movement within her. Momentarily confused about the warm body in front of her, Hinata finally managed to tilt her head up despite the Uchiha's hard thrusts forcing her up against the person before her.

Lavender eyes widened at the sight of the younger Uchiha laying petrified against the office door that she had him cornered against. His onyx colored eyes were wide, lust lingering heavily in the dark pools, all aimed towards her with cheeks tinted pink. His lips were parted to release heated breaths, white teeth soon made an appearance to bite down on his lower lip at the feeling of her bare breasts sliding up and down his clothed chest. He had a very strong desire to rip open his shirt, wanting nothing more than to feel her with nothing between them.

"Aaah... _S-Sasuke_...what.." She breathed out his name in a breathy whimper that had his hands fisting in frustration, cock straining painfully in his pants. He was so terribly turned on and it was made even worse once Hinata lowered her head and he could feel her hot breath tickling his neck as Madara pounded into her from behind, dark eyes leering at him from over her shoulder, triumphant grin stretching his lips and if Sasuke wasn't so sexually frustrated at the moment with all his blood concentrated somewhere other than his brain - he'd be telling off his stupid relative.

But as it is with Hinata moaning and clinging desperately to him like this - Sasuke can't focus on anything but the need to relieve the pressure building in his lower abdomen. Her plush lips brushed along the flesh of his neck and he felt a shiver shoot up his spine at the pleasing sensation, "Fuck." He whispered, unable to resist at this point, he sneakily brought his hands to the front of his pants to swiftly undo it and tug out his hard flesh. It twitched once the underside touched Hinata's belly and he wrapped a hand around it.

He hoped that Hinata's body would block out what he was doing but of course, Madara never misses a thing, able to catch the slight movements of Sasuke's right arm and immediately catching onto what his trapped nephew was doing. Suppressing a chuckle, the older Uchiha tightened his grip on his secretary's shapely hips and slammed his hips forward roughly, jerking Hinata forward violently which in turn made Sasuke's back thump against his door with the younger Uchiha cursing at the ruthless pace that he was setting.

They must be making quite the racket to anyone passing by outside with how Sasuke's back was rhythmically bumping against the door, but Madara could care less - he owns the place, he can do whatever he damn well pleased. He silently admired the way her rounded bottom jiggled with each snap of his hips, colliding hard into her backside which in turn would jerk her towards Sasuke who gasped, hand working furiously over his erection, mind focused completely on how good her breasts felt squished against him and the way her soft lips constantly ghosted over his arched neck teasingly.

"Uuuhn...I'm s-so...sensitive...ah!" Hinata whimpered, the unbearable friction driving her to dig her nails into Sasuke's suit and wrinkling it. Madara merely responded by picking up the pace, pounding into her clenching heat unmercifully, leaving her legs trembling and threatening to collapse under her if it wasn't for the strong hands holding her firmly.

Sasuke lowered his head, burying his nose and mouth against the silky strands below it to muffle his groan. He inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo as his hand pumped his shaft dutifully, bringing him closer to the edge with Hinata's continuous sounds of pleasure helping him along.

Fuck, he couldn't believe that he was this turned on from watching his asshole of an uncle fuck the cute woman he desired.

But it felt so good to have her pressed against him with her lovely scent filling his nostrils. He felt so frustrated yet satisfied all at once.

Madara grunted, cock twitching and swelling inside the ravished woman. He was very close and leaned forward to reach beneath the over sensitized Hyuuga to press down on her swollen pearl, circling it roughly as he rammed into her wildly.

Within seconds, he got what he desired once Hinata tensed and a choked cry escaped the sandwiched woman, walls clenching down hard on his pistoning member. Growling, Madara fisted the blue strands and tilted her head to the side so that he could reach her lax lips, tongue slipping in and running over her moist cavern, muffling both of their sounds of euphoria. He briefly heard Sasuke give a small groan but didn't pay it any mind as he was too busy feeling his climax shoot through him to fill his loyal secretary to the brim with his seed.

The three stilled, lost in their own individual states of pleasure.

Madara was the first to recover as his lips parted from Hinata's, a string of saliva connecting their parted lips. His now flaccid member slipped out of his trembling secretary, leaving juices and bits of his seed to leak out of the contracting hole. He kept his arms around her, holding her up against his chest so that she didn't fall to the ground and found himself smirking at the sight of the clear, milky liquid streaked across the woman's exposed abdomen.

His dark eyes drifted up to catch his nephew panting tiredly against the door, a satisfied but humiliated glare already fixed to his flushed face.

He looked beyond frustrated...but he didn't have any smartass comments for once.

Madara was thoroughly pleased with the new silence he was granted.

"Now be a good boy and learn to start knocking...then perhaps I'll let you join in next time."


	5. SasuHina 3

**SasuHina chapter for Sasuke's bday lol features RtN Hinata~**

 **Warning for threesome, language, clones, RtN Hinata x Hinata**

 **xXx**

"You can open your eyes now."

Eyelids fluttered open immediately in response to the soft voice, onyx orbs darting to the source at the foot of the bed and widening a fraction at the sight sitting before them.

He didn't know what he was expecting - but it certainly wasn't the sight of his shy girlfriend wrapping her thin arms around a clone of herself, allowing their bare fronts to press up temptingly against each other. His eyes were unwittingly drawn to the milky globes squished up against each other and gulped silently before drifting his gaze back up to smirk at his blushing Hyuuga.

"So, this is my present, huh?" His smirk broadened when she merely shifted her eyes away shyly, nodding meekly. However, though the real Hinata was obvious with the way she was blushing brightly, Sasuke couldn't help but notice that the clone had a very...uncharacteristic smirk on her glossy lips, gaze sharp and predatory with a type of overconfidence that the blue haired Hyuuga lacked.

Just what kind of clone was this?

"You ready to get fucked, you stupidass Uchiha?" Came the clone's teasing voice and Sasuke felt his erection soften a bit. This wasn't his sweet, innocent girlfriend.

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled, smirk twisting into a glower instead. "You sound nothing like Hinata."

"S-she's my clone," Hinata murmured, staring unsurely at her look alike with a perplexed frown. She wondered briefly if maybe the clone was a defect. "She just appeared quite...different in personality from me."

"What's the matter Uchiha? You got a problem with the present your sweet little girlfriend wants to give you," The clone grinned, leering at him as one hand reached down to grip a shapely bottom, ignoring the squeak, she squeezed briefly before laying a swift smack onto the soft cheek, "Huh?"

He didn't have any objections after that display, feeling his erection harden once more as he bit back any complaints though the clone's attitude still annoyed him a bit - he wasn't going to deny a present like this. However, his fingers curled into a fist, feeling the metal from the handcuffs bite into his flesh - he wasn't a very big fan of being restrained.

But Hinata wanted to make sure that he didn't end up taking over.

A squeal attracted his attention back down south to see Hinata kneeling over his thighs, knuckles pressed against her lips to muffle the noises escaping her as fingers dipped into her entrance. The clone giggled as she latched her lips around a patch of skin on the original's neck, sucking and nipping at the spot as her fingers pressed into the moist entrance, free hand cupping a breast and squeezing the milky flesh hard as the fingers buried between the trembling legs picked up in pace, preparing Hinata.

The restrained Uchiha felt his cock twitch in want at the appealing sight of Hinata getting ravished by her clone. He bit the inside of his cheek, nails digging into his palms as his hips raised off the mattress. Wishing to bury himself deep into the dripping bluenette before him.

Metal scrapped against wood as he tugged against the cuffs futilely. A deep, frustrated growl rumbled out of his chest once the clone glanced at him with a teasing smirk as she played with Hinata, purposely tightening her grip on the milky globe, fingers pushing hard and fast into the soaking entrance while her tongue made a slow drag along the slender neck before her.

"I think bitch boy is ready for you." The clone whispered into the original's ear as she removed her fingers to instead use her index and middle finger to part the sensitive folds, allowing the Uchiha to get a brief view of the glistening entrance before it was lowered to engulf the waiting erection below it. Nails dug crescent marks into his palm as the Uchiha arched his back in pleasure from having his throbbing length sheathed into the wet heat, lips parting with a strangled groan as his hips bucked up eagerly.

The clone didn't waste any time in grabbing her original's shapely hips to guide her into bouncing up and down the shaft with a fast and rough pace, "Make sure to ride this dumbass Uchiha good for his birthday."

If he wasn't so blinded by pleasure, Sasuke would be glaring at the foul mouthed clone.

Hinata moaned, placing her palms against Sasuke's tense abdomen for leverage as she rode him frantically, occasionally pausing to circle her hips tantalizingly, grinding down on him eagerly. Onyx colored eyes rolled shut as he let the ecstasy flow over him, it's not often that Hinata would be in control but he's quite content with it at the moment. Teeth gripped his bottom lip at the pleasure assaulting his lower half, a shiver tingling down his spine that had his toes curling.

He was very much enjoying his present so far.

Then there was fingers harshly gripping his hair and his eyes reluctantly peeled opened to see the grinning face of the clone kneeling over him, her heat hovering teasingly over his mouth. His teeth released his lip once a drop of liquid slid over his upper lip to drip into his parted mouth, his tongue slipped over his lip instinctively and the clone narrowed her eyes lustfully at the sight.

"Get ready to use that pretty mouth of yours Uchiha." Before he could even get a word of retaliation out, Sasuke found himself muffled by the clone lowering down on his face, grinding her clit down onto his lips until he got the message and latched his mouth around the sensitive pearl and began suckling it until she threw her head back with a pleased moan. The handcuffs jingled as they were once more strained against the wood with Sasuke's tugging.

It was difficult being restrained.

He didn't know whether he wanted to grab Hinata's hips to encourage her to drop down on him harder or the clone's so he could keep her still long enough for him to properly eat her out.

Instead, he settled for grabbing onto the wooden bed post above him to have a proper grip while his heels dug into the sheet to help him lifting his hips up to plow into the trembling Hyuuga riding. Hinata squeaked at the sudden change in pace, a shaky moan escaping her once the trapped Uchiha began hammering up into her.

She wasn't expecting him to suddenly get energetic like that.

Nails digging into the flesh of his hard abdomen, Hinata attempted to match his pace. Settling onto her hands and knees, the Hyuuga rested her forehead against her clone's back as she swiveled her hips against the invading length desperately.

It didn't take long until the overwhelming sensation of his cock sliding in and out of her without rest became too much. With a whimper, lavender eyes slid shut as her hips grinded to a stop as nirvana washed over her quivering form.

Sasuke recognized the familiar feeling of Hinata's walls convulsing over him with her climax and slowed his thrusting to a stop, letting his girlfriend rest as he delayed his orgasm for the moment.

One down.

A cackle reminded him of the clone still occupying his mouth, fingers tightening almost painfully in his hair that he was sure a few strands was ripped from his scalp, "C'mon you stupid Uchiha! Can't even eat my pussy right!"

This clone was beginning to piss him off.

 _Snap_.

Startled, the clone looked down to see that the Uchiha has broken the handcuffs in half, cuffs still wrapped around each wrist - but he was free. A shiver shot up her spine once her lavender gaze roved down lower to see blood red eyes glaring at her.

"W-what...you stupidass Uchi-" She couldn't finish her sentence once those hands clamped around her hips, fingers digging in roughly and holding her still as he began to eat her out earnestly. Tomoes swirling gently in the red orbs as he watched with amused satisfaction as the clone shivered, face brightening with color as a reluctant moan escaped her foul mouth.

He expertly dipped his tongue into her dripping entrance, pushing in deeply to swipe against her sensitive walls before occasionally pulling out to press the pink muscle against her folds, making a long drag along it until his mouth found his way back to her swollen pearl. He growled when those fingers in his hair tightened in response but kept at his work, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bead, lapping at it and her folds until the clone was trembling, a drawn out moan escaping her as both of her hands came down to dig into his hair as she pressed down hard with her orgasm.

He almost couldn't breathe with the way she was attempting to suffocate him.

Finally, after a few seconds, her grip loosened as a breathy chuckle escaped her, "Looks like you finally did something right."

Red eyes narrowed as the Uchiha gripped her waist and rudely tossed her off of him, smirking once he heard the storm of curses escaping the clone when she tumbled off the side of the bed. Wiping his mouth, Sasuke sat up and gently lifted Hinata off of him and laid her onto her back on the mattress.

Hovering over her, he smirked, sharingan swirling excitedly, "I'm not finished yet." He whispered, parting her legs and eyeing the juices lining the insides of her thighs hungrily.

"Wait dammit!" He grunted in annoyance once the clone made her reappearance, shoving him back slightly, she squeezed her way between them until she was laying on Hinata. The original's legs lifted and resting on her clone's hips as their breasts and lower halves pressed down together.

The clone looked back at him with a mischievous smirk, wriggling her bottom teasingly that had the original throwing her head back with a whimper once their pearls bumped into each other, "You didn't fuck me yet."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke moved forward to rest one hand on the clone's backside, pushing her down as the other guided his erection to the space between them. Slipping into the tight spot, the Uchiha was pleased to hear the twin moans of pleasure from his thick length brushing against their clits, he rested his other hand against her other cheek once he was settled to keep her hips pressed down to allow his throbbing cock to stay nestled between them.

The clone growled, she was not pleased.

"You stupid, fucking Uchiha. How could you miss the hole?!" Was he just messing with her or did he purposely avoid putting it in her? Of course, she could still gain pleasure from this with the friction on her clit but she was hoping to get fucked like her original.

The asshole.

 _Smack_.

The clone yelped once a hard smack was delivered to her bottom, "You're annoying," he growled, dropping another smack onto her other cheek. "I don't want to fuck a bitch."

"Ugh, you-" She couldn't finish her sentence once his hands groped the milky flesh tightly and began to thrust into the tight space between them. She couldn't deny that the friction assaulting the most sensitive part of her body was appealing, cursing, she lowered her head to settle in the crook of her original's neck.

Smirking, Sasuke picked up the pace, rutting into the slippery space between them like an animal in heat. Hand occasionally lifting to smack the clone's bottom, thoroughly pleased with each startled yelp that escaped her as she finally kept her foul trap shut. The stimulation built up more liquid between them, soaking his length and giving him easier passage to slide in the confined space and bringing the three of them more amazing friction.

Hinata trembled at the pleasure being bestowed upon her, each slide of her boyfriend's cock over her moist pearl had her moaning for more and soon found fingers buried into the silky strands of her clone once she began kissing her neck. She's not gonna lie, it was strange to touch her clone but she wasn't gonna deny that it was pleasing to have the aggressive clone act so affectionate towards her as it ran its hands gently along her shoulders as those pink lips worked on the sensitive part of her neck that had her arching her back. Their moist breasts slipped and slided against each other and adding onto the growing stimulation that inched them ever more closer to the end.

Red eyes narrowed at the sight of his shy girlfriend wrapping her arms around her clone's neck, practically hugging her as the clone ravished her neck. Scowling, he slapped a hand down harshly against the clone's bottom before squeezing one hand between them to grip one of Hinata's breast, squeezing roughly as he began to thrust between them with an unmerciful pace that had them both moaning and writhing. He pushed down hard on the clone's bottom, pressing their pearls down roughly against his pistoning length until they were both crying out.

Simultaneously, Hinata and her clone both climaxed at the same time. The blue haired Hyuuga hugged her clone to her tightly while it latched it's teeth down against the flesh of her neck.

The Uchiha thrusted hard, flesh slapping noisily against flesh until he groaned at finally gaining his release, hot liquid spraying between the females to coat their bellies.

The three trembled, allowing the pleasure to wash over them in silence.

Until finally, the clone lifted her head to grin cockily at the panting Uchiha, "Menma's still better."

Hinata's eyes shot open at the ominous sound of crackling electricity.

In the next second, her clone was gone and only a glaring Sasuke was left above her, his hand still engulfed with the blinding electricity.

"Uhm," The electricity dissipated and the Uchiha collapsed down heavily beside her, his hands reaching over to snake over her waist and drag her closer to him, a shaky smile pulled along her lips as he buried his head against the crook of her neck. "D-did you enjoy your present?"

"Hn. It was amazing, thank you...however," She blinked, hands running gently through his hair, soothing his aching scalp that went through such brutish treatment earlier. "I hate that clone. I don't want one like that again."

Hinata giggled, kissing his head as his arms tightened around her waist, "By the way.."

"Hm?" She hummed.

He pulled away from her neck and she could practically see the jealously swirling in those onyx orbs.

"Who is Menma?"

How was she supposed to know? She never met anyone named Menma.

"I don't know..."

 **xXx**

 **Next chap will be either KakaHina, MinaHina or DeiHinaIno~**


	6. KakaHina

**KakaHina was the most wanted so here it is! Don't worry, MinaHina will still come eventually!...I decided to use the honorifics this time just so Hinata could say sensei. ;D**

 **Warning for Teacher x Student, age difference(how much difference that is I'll leave up to you), implied ItaHina and implied SasuHina**

 **xXx**

"Shikamaru, close the door behind you." The silver haired teacher ordered from his seat at his desk, nose still buried within his inappropriate novel. The lazy student lagging behind the rest of the class leaving to go home merely grunted in reply, glancing at his teacher in annoyance before complying with his demand.

The man not once bothered to get up from his seat during the entire class time and has instead been ordering students to do everything for him. Shikamaru scoffed with a shake of his head as the door clicked shut behind him.

And they call him lazy.

Inside the now empty classroom, Kakashi leaned back in his chair with a relieved sigh. His heels pressed against the floor as he rolled his chair away from his desk until he was able to see under it. A smirk played across his lips beneath his mask at the crown of blue hair greeting his dark eyes, pink lips latched around his thick length as the head bobbed up and down languidly.

"You're such a naughty girl Hinata-chan, skipping class and preventing me from teaching properly." He purred, a hand going down to run along the long silky strands, he bit his lip once she released him with a noisy 'pop' and began to run her tongue along his twitching length. "But don't worry, I didn't mark you absent so you don't have to worry about your asshole father."

"Thank you sensei." She whispered, plush lips tickling the underside of his cock causing it to twitch impatiently in response. Her father already severely limits everything she does, never letting her do anything but study once she gets home. This is her only way of relieving the stress he puts on her - and a silent way of rebelling against him by going with a teacher instead of another student.

"Of course, Hina-chan," He responded, peeling off that strange mask he always wears. Lavender eyes blinked curiously, watching him place it on his desk. She never understood why he wore it in the first place, the man was gorgeous- especially with that beauty mark near his chin, she's never seen a guy with that on their face before. It suited him quite nicely in her opinion. He reached down to cup her face, gently tugging her up until his lips touched hers, mouths melding hungrily as his tongue dipped into her mouth eagerly.

"Now then," He pulled away with a soft sigh, dark eyes gazing seriously into her own. She was confused by the sudden change in attitude and could only tilt her head in question. "It's time for a certain student to finish the work she didn't do in class."

"W-what-" She squeaked when he easily lifted her up and bent her over his desk, warmth covered her back, hardness poking into her bottom as he leaned over her and placed a piece of paper in front of her with a pencil. He caught her incredulous stare with a pleasant smile.

"No cumming until this is finished." He ordered sternly, placing a soft kiss to the side of her face as his erection rubbed insistently against her skirt clad bottom. His palm caressed her thigh lazily as he pushed up her skirt and tugged down her underwear.

"W-wait, you want me to do this while yo-" She gasped when she was suddenly impaled by his thick length, his warm palms gripped her sides as he pushed in the tight heat until he was seated as deep within her depths as he could go. His face pushed affectionately into the crook of her neck, nose brushing along the bottom of her chin as a growl rumbled from within his chest. "S-sensei, I can't do the w-work like this.."

"You can and you will." He ordered huskily, fingers tightening on her shapely hips. "And you don't cum until it's finished - with correct answers. If you cum then you don't get to touch me for a month - that counts for Itachi too, I'll let him know you're being punished."

"You're so mean s-sensei." She whimpered, fingers gripping the pencil with a shaky hand as her lavender colored eyes gazed at the paper with as much concentration as she could muster - which was difficult when she could feel every inch of him within her, thick and twitching constantly.

"I'm always mean Hinata-chan." He proudly declared with a cocky smirk, purposely shifting his hips and enjoying the tortured moan that escaped his sweet student. He couldn't help being a bit of a sadist when it comes to her, she was just too adorable.

"Now," He pulled out until just the tip lingered within her and with a devious chuckle - snapped his hips forward harshly and filled her completely once more without warning, winning himself a startled cry. "Get started."

Hinata whimpered, insides quivering around the invading length stroking her walls as she wrote down the answers for the first two questions - thankfully she was able to read them and process it before he started moving. Not only was it difficult to read with the constant waves of pleasure assaulting her it was also a pain to attempt to read when she was constantly being jerked back and forth from her teacher's hard thrusts against her bottom. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk as she held herself steady and read the next three questions before answering them.

Kakashi spotted her frantically writing down answers and smirked before leaning down till his front was pressed flush to her back with his lips going to nibble on the shell of her ear, tongue peeking out to drag over the flesh. His hand slipped under her until his index and middle finger settled on either side of his pistoning cock, pressing down against her sensitive labia as he moaned seductively in her ear.

A needy moan escaped from Hinata's parted lips as her hips unintentionally pushed back to get more of that distracting mind numbing sensation. He was so cruel, she only had a couple more questions left and he was ruining it by adding more stimulation with his touching and moaning.

"S-s-sensei...I..I can't.." She whined desperately, head dropping down to lay against the desk as she concentrated completely on the pulsing cock within her. Her nerves were on fire and her writing was so messy but she was almost done and yet all she could think about was that sweet release that she seeks. "I'm gonna.."

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that," He straightened back up and reached a hand down to tangle into her long strands, yanking it just enough until her head was pulled up from his desk to hover over her paper. The palm of his hand collided with her bottom harshly. "Finish your work. Remember, cum before finishing and you're not having anymore after school 'activities' for a month."

He was lying out of his ass of course, she thinks he has enough self control but he'll probably end up jumping her himself after a day.

But Hinata doesn't need to know that. Gotta keep her motivated somehow.

It was incredibly hard with a trembling hand and blurry gaze but Hinata still managed to determinedly finish the last couple questions with Kakashi holding her head up - very messily written answers but answers nonetheless. "I-I'm finished."

"Good girl," He abruptly stopped thrusting and dropped his hold on her hair to snatch up the paper, dark eyes reading over each answer to make sure they're correct.

She was so close and yet he's refusing to move now that he's reading over her answers, she couldn't handle it as tears pricked the corners of her eyes, hips rolling desperately to get the ecstasy she needed, "S-sensei..plea...please.."

His free hand pressed down against her lower back, pinning her to his desk and restricting her movements as a sadistic smirk played along his lips as he languidly read over each answer, "Shhh Hina-chan, let me grade your paper first to make sure everything is correct, it's quite difficult to read your messy handwriting after all." The keening whine that escaped her lips was like music to his ears as he peeked with growing pleasure to see those lovely lavender eyes lined with tears ready to roll down the longer she was denied the orgasm she craved.

He could have cum from the sight alone.

Yes.

He was a _very_ sadistic bastard.

After what seemed like forever to Hinata whose cheeks were now moist from the few tears that managed to escape, Kakashi finally patted her lower back gently with a pleased smile, "Good job Hina-chan, you managed to get every answer right."

His eyes darkened with desire, he's been holding back the entire class time - if anything, he should be the one crying in relief for what's to come now, "Are you ready for your reward?"

She smiled in delirious happiness, nodding eagerly as she pushed her bottom back, "Y-yes sensei...please!"

His tongue slipped along his upper lip, "Such an enthusiastic student." And with that, he slipped a muscled arm around her waist and easily lifted her until he landed back in his chair with her seated on his lap, back pressed tightly against his chest as he leaned back in his seat. His hands reached down for her legs, lifting them until they pressed against her chest, he wrapped his arms securely beneath her knees, keeping her trapped against him as he began to thrust up from beneath her.

A loud cry was ripped from the student's throat as her teacher began to pump hard and fast into her, keeping up with the pace easily even with her weight over him. Kakashi groaned, arms tightening around his moaning student as his teeth sunk into the skin of her shoulder, teeth digging deep as he pounded into the hot heat surrounding his hard cock. He could feel her juices steadily dripping down his length, making it slick and easier to slide into her but also hindered him slightly by making him slip out of her tight hole occasionally to which he would have to pause to position himself back inside her to keep thrusting away.

Another tear slid down Hinata's cheek with each hard thrust into her soaking core, her hand slipped into his silver hair, tangling in the strands in attempt to have something to hold onto. The pain from his teeth digging into her shoulder was minuscule to the amount of pleasure he pounded blindly into her. Lavender eyes rolled shut as her toes curled in her shoes, she was so close..

Then one of his hands drifted south until his middle and ring finger was circling over her clit, rubbing roughly and sending her mind reeling as she gyrated wildly in his lap as wave after wave of pleasure splashed over her being. Kakashi's powerful arm tightened over her, containing her wild movements as her orgasm washed over her before she ended up slipping off his lap.

Keeping her folded in half against him, the silver haired teacher stopped rubbing her pearl to wrap both arms around her, keeping her flush against his chest as he pounded her convulsing hole frantically. Wet squelches and slaps bounced around the empty classroom loudly as the teacher fucked his student as hard as he could, the wheels of his chair rolling back and bumping against the wall, squeaking in protest against the weight of the couple it carried.

Finally, with a guttural groan, Kakashi pushed deep into his moaning student and emptied himself inside her. He absently made a note to ask her later if she's been taking the birth control pills Itachi bought her.

Don't need Hiashi calling the cops on him for getting his daughter pregnant.

Gently, he loosened his hold on her legs and let them drop back down though he kept his flaccid cock sheathed inside her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a tender kiss on the side of her head. She giggled, and lifted a hand to cradle the side of his face as she tilted her head so he could reach her lips instead as he relaxed back into his seat.

He was in no rush to go anywhere and enjoyed cuddling her after sex.

That is..

Until his door clicked open and in walked two dark haired males, one stoic faced with his arm resting over the other's shoulders who's face was burning a bright red - no doubt having heard the activities that happened within the room. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his coworker and the student he drug in.

"Really Itachi?" He stared at the flustered student, the boy's dark eyes landed on the embarrassed Hinata who was currently pulling down her skirt to cover where they were connected before swiftly darting off to glare to the side. "Why are you bringing your little brother?"

"Because," An amused smirk tugged at the corner of Itachi's lips as he reached over to pinch a red cheek much to his sibling's annoyance who growled and swatted his pesky hand away. "I finally found out who Sasuke has a crush on." The long haired man's eyes gazed at the sole female purposely and she felt her cheeks warm once it dawned on her.

"I was thinking he could join," Itachi smiled at her, "But only if you want Hinata-chan."

"My, my, you're quite the Uchiha magnet, Hina-chan." Kakashi teased much to both students embarrassment, his nose nuzzled against the side of her neck affectionately.

"By the way," Itachi piped up, glancing seriously at the classroom door. "Do you not care to lock your door? What if one of your students were to walk back in?"

"Then I'll bury them in the school yard." Kakashi answered without hesitation with a pleasant smile, aura glowing peacefully.

Hinata shuddered, Kakashi can be really scary when he wants.

Itachi tightened his arm protectively over his brother as he deadpanned, "How are you not fired yet."

 **xXx**

 **Since I seem to be going in a pattern, next chapter will contain Sasuke again lol so it'll be either SasuHina, NejiHinaSasu, MadaHinaSasu or SasuHinaItaKaka~**

 **But don't worry! MinaHina will come in chapter 8 for sure~**


	7. NaruHina

**This is a long overdue (like a year late lol) present for my good friend MikanYuzu! Its honestly just plotless smut because I'm not used to writing NaruHina - also refusing to tag Naruto since from what I've seen the amount of trolls in this fandom has grown higher after how many years, like, seriously?**

 **Anyways, warning for clones, double penetration**  
 **  
** **xXx**

"A-aaah, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whimpered as her boyfriend nipped at her neck, fingers working the top of her nightgown off until her breasts were exposed to the night air to be grasped by his greedy hands, squeezing and kneading the milky flesh in its hold. The Hyuuga wriggled in his lap, pale flesh of her face flushing red when his hips bucked up in response, clothed erection sliding against her rounded bottom. "Uchiha-san is s-sleeping."

"The bastard won't hear us." The blond grunted, he wasn't going to avoid getting his rocks off just because his best friend decided to sleepover since he didn't want to go home thanks to a certain 'admirer' that kept sneaking into his house.

Hinata whimpered, any further protests dying once her boyfriend pinched her nipple, gently rolling the pink bud between his calloused fingers as his other hand pushed her gown and underwear off to lay forgotten on the ground. She felt him shifting behind her until finally she felt something hot and hard on her backside, his free hand lifting her up so that he could line up his throbbing cock with her dripping entrance.

His hand cupped her cheek, turning her head to his, lips melding to hers and smothering any moans that escaped as he lowered her onto his waiting cock until she was seated snugly onto his lap, stretched wide and deliciously by his thick shaft. So distracted by Naruto's lips and his hips bucking up into her that Hinata didn't even register the poof sound until she felt the blond spread her legs wide enough to accommodate another's head, something wet and slimy circling around her sensitive clit that had her back arching, whine bubbling up her throat when she peeked down to see bright blue eyes staring up at her.

The clone winked playfully up at her as he sucked enthusiastically on her nerve, resulting in a squeak that was swallowed up by her boyfriend's tongue sliding into her mouth as he tightened his grip on her thighs and continued bouncing her on his length. Hinata could only dig her nails into the bedsheets at the assault of pleasurable sensations, mind reeling when another's hand slipped in to tweak her nipple, the clone's free hand pumping his cock patiently as he waited his turn to join.

She could only stare at the third clone with concern, he really expects her to be silent with this? She was already close to the edge and he wasn't anywhere near done with his stamina, she's sure to be oversensitive and screaming soon enough.

The clone between her legs made a slurping noise, pleased hums rumbling from his chest as he lapped hungrily at the protruding bud. Not minding at all that the original's thrusting cock was splashing juices all over his whiskered cheeks, his thumbs pressed down on her vulva on either side of the pumping cock, running up and down the folds and latching his lips to suck on her clit until she was trembling violently in their arms with her orgasm, her lips ripped from Naruto's as her back arched deeply, body writhing wildly as a loud moan nearly escaped her lips that was, fortunately, smothered by a tan palm slapping over it.

"Damn, Hina-chan," Naruto rasped with a grin, long blond strands sticking to his sweaty forehead as his hooded eyes watched her gasping and jerking form mischievously, palm drifting from her lips to playfully slip two fingers in her open mouth. "I hope you're ready for more."

He leaned back until he was laying on the soft bed with her back to his chest, throbbing cock still sheathed impatiently inside her as he nodded his head towards the clone standing on the side of the bed who immediately grinned and stepped closer to press a knee onto the edge of the bed for balance as his hand reached to cup Hinata's warm cheek and turn her towards him.

"I'll be gentle, ok Hina-chan?" The clone whispered to her as his fingers stroked her cheek affectionately. Naruto's fingers left her mouth as his clone's erection replaced it, sliding in and beginning to thrust shallowly so as not to choke his lover.

Her mouth being occupied was immediately taken advantage of as Naruto lifted her legs, allowing the other clone to stand between them and place them on his shoulders as his hand grasped his cock to guide it until the tip squeezed into the occupied entrance, pushing down on the original's until he was able to fit inside.

A muffled cry escaped the Hyuuga as she tensed at being stretched so wide - sure, she's done double penetration with Naruto _but never in the same hole_. The clone cursed, finding it harder to push inside with how tight her inner muscles were clenching down on him, "O-oh, shit...I can't g-get in."

"Hina-chan, you need to relax," Naruto cooed, tan cheeks flushed with heat as his hand rubbed her lower abdomen soothingly, he was doing his best not to thrust into the confined space - it felt so good to have his clone's cock pushing him against her fluttering walls. She was tighter than ever and he could barely contain himself as a result. "You take our dicks so well~"

Soon, with his soft words and lips leaving butterfly kisses along her neck, Hinata was able to relax her body allowing the clone to push in until he was as deep within her depths as he could go as the one in her mouth continued his shallow thrusts unhindered, fingers stroking through her silky hair. His teeth bit onto his bottom lip to stay silent when her moan vibrated up his shaft pleasurably as her back arched with another orgasm when Naruto and the clone began to thrust inside of her - the feeling of two cocks pistoning in and out of her dripping hole being too much as her eyes rolled up to her head, walls flexing and convulsing around the cocks drilling into her.

The two inside of her gasped and groaned lowly at the feeling of her walls massaging their shafts along with the friction of their cocks sliding along each other. The clone above her climbed further onto the bed, the flexible legs on his shoulders bending until it was over her chest as he hovered over her writhing form, his hands pressing onto the sheets on either side of her as he used the leverage to pound into her spasming hole without abandon.

Naruto cursed at the clone's increased pace and pressed his heels onto the soft sheets in attempt to match his pace, balls tightening at the building sensation as his hands grasped her bouncing breasts, squeezing the plush flesh unmercifully as his hips hammered up into her furiously and causing more and more of her liquid to drip out and coat their moving cocks - the extra lubrication making the slide into her easier.

"O-oh god, Hina-" The clone in her mouth moaned, pulling away just in time to coat her face and collarbone in his warm liquid. He gave a relieved sigh before poofing away, leaving her mouth unattended as the two cocks rammed into her wildly until they simultaneously pushed deep inside her and filling her completely with their release and drawing out a third orgasm that had her screaming before dropping with exhaustion against her lover who curled his muscled arms around her waist as he snuggled his cheek against her ecstasy filled face lovingly.

The clone panted above them, not ready to leave yet as he massaged Hinata's abdomen with a lazy grin, "I'm up for another round if you guys are~"

Neither of them got to answer the question when Naruto's bedroom wall was suddenly destroyed with the sound of electricity piercing the air as tired red eyes glared at the three from the darkness.

"If you animals want to fuck - then do it outside my house." The Uchiha growled, lightening crackling threateningly around his hand - he was woken from his sleep by the fucking and he wasn't pleased.

"Did you forget who's house this is bastard?!"


End file.
